Unfufilled Night
by ShinigamiRose
Summary: Allen hates being not able to do anything when he wants, but what he hates more is being called weak by Kanda Yuu. Now he wants to show Kanda what he truly can be. Yullen maybe some lemons, and No flames okee? Review! NEWLY UPDATED!
1. Unfufilled Night: Stronger

**I haven't written a Yullen in soo long so finally I got my butt up and did one -**

**Please review since I'm a little rusty on the Yullen thing okee?**

**Story: Allen has always been wanting to become stronger to be the exorcist**

**the 'destroyer but still a savior' but he isn't doing it just for himself, there is someone who**

**is always on his mind, someone who he wants to show how strong he really is.**

**Pairings: KandaxAllen, Lavixallen(Friendship)**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN DGRAYMAN...WHY IS THE WORLD SO UNFAIR?!**

--

Allen was never really the type to pass out on the couch of the Black order but today was just too exhausting for his body to handle wandering the corridors and searching for his room, instead he decided to sleep for a while in the relaxation center of the organization. Working twice as hard since his eye had evolved was really a tiresome thing to do, but he did it because it made him feel like he had a purpose in life, and he wanted to save many people.

Groaning at his aching headache, he found a couch to rest on for the time being he didn't even notice he wasn't the only person that was in the room. He made his way to the couch where he knew would be somewhere to rest his sore eyes.

Hidden by the shrouds of shadows,Kanda had been sitting on a chair near the back of the room. As Allen entered, he looked up, glared at him and went back to his book. Kanda was in a bad mood and didn't want anyone disturbing him. He had been really exhausted from all the battles he had been through, normally he really didn't sleep too well since he didn't like to leave himself vulnerable. He frowned as he glared, knowing that the smaller exorcist was just going to be a nuisance if he noticed the swordsman there too, so he kept quiet hoping the boy would just go away.

Collapsing on the couch Allen groaned, it was pretty damned stiff, he shifted his position and then drifted off to sleep after throwing his jacket off and undoing his trademark button down shirt, he finally started drifting off to sleep when kanda had looked up. He was just utterly and completely drained of energy, if he had noticed the man he would have been twice as nervous around him but since he didn't it wouldn't make a damn bit of difference.

Kanda sighed. Maybe taking a nap was a good idea and would help his shitty mood. He closed his book and proceeded to the couch next to Allen, not hesitating to look at the younger boy as he passed. His dark navy eyes casually glanced at the younger boy's serene and idiotically stupid sleeping face. It was irritatingly sweet, perhaps too sweet for the brooding loner exorcist. Frowning he laid down on the couch, hoping that none of the other exorcists, or Path Finders would notice how he had dismissed the fact that Allen was next to him sleeping like a stupid child.

Allen groaned as he flipped on his side his arm near the moody older exorcist's own. He mumbled something in his sleep and then unbuttoned two of his top buttons of his shirt. He wasn't noticing the older boy next to him. His now pale skin under his shirt showing a little, the flames from the torches that lined the room making shadows that danced on his skin. He muttered something that grabbed the attention of the older boy.

"Stupid..kanda...telling me what to do...psh...him and his dumb..pony tail..."

Kanda growled his eye twitching with anger. He raised his fist, wanting to take his anger out on the sleeping boy, but instead, put his hand back down and watched him as he unbuttoned his collar. Did he know that he was in the relaxation center? Of course it could never be shown with the little exorcists' oblivious thinking, so Kanda decided to dismiss that thought. He watched the boy with out thinking himself, the shadows seemed to entrance him making it seemingly impossible to break his gaze. His heart raced as he looked at the pale smooth skin that hid under Allen's shirt, wondering if it was really as soft as it looked. Catching himself thinking like this made him mentally beat himself up again and again.

Allen felt something else in the room and he opened one sleepy eye, but it closed as soon as he saw nothing he sighed, "Damn a hole." he swore in his sleep. "I swea...r La..vi..." he frowned, he then finished unbuttoning his st and flipped over to face Kanda, his small face still serene and peaceful, he had no idea how the swordsman was feeling about him at the moment. He sighed contently as he muttered a little more and continued sleeping his chest rising and falling with each breath.

Lavi? Why was Allen dreaming of Lavi? Kanda frowned and sat at the end of the couch, still watching Allen as his expressions changed. He was really cute as he slept, but it wasn't as if Kanda really had watched him before while he slept, or at least not that Allen would have known about. Kanda's navy eyes watched him even more intensely, the boy's face was the face of an idiot but something was so calming, soothing, and just attractive to Kanda. For once the swordsman had no real idea what these emotions were boiling up inside his hollow shell of a heart.

Allen coughed a little before then groaning, damn the couches, they were bumpy it was stupid. "Crappy couches...stupid Komui san...can't even afford decent.." he whipped around to see the moody exorcist staring at him with a quiet intensity that was both mesmerizing yet well, just creepy. Letting out a squeak, and then fell over the back of the couch, hitting his head on the hard floor. He rubbed it and moaned, his neck now was another pain that he had to put up with. He was a little nervous as to why exactly the brooding swordsman was looking him over like that so tenderly.

Kanda, surprised by Allen's sudden awakening, fell forward, bruising the bottom half of his jaw. "Dammit.." he cursed, rubbing the side of his face. What was more embarrassing was being caught staring at Allen. He hoped the stupid rookie would not question it, but no such luck, the brat just wouldn't let it go. Kanda braced himself for the interrogation by the rookie bean sprout.

Allen peeked over the edge of the couch and squeaked again, "Kk..Kanda wh..what are you doing here?" he said his voice growing higher and higher with each minute. He blushed, why was he staring at him? It was too confusing, maybe the man was planning to dissect him or or..finally lop his head off as he had threatened to do many times before hand. Oh why now? Dammit, he just had to lazily lay there while the older man watched him, he really was stupid.

Kanda's face turned slightly pink as he replied. "I-I just dropped my book, dumbass..." he said picking up the book that had fallen over along with him. "I had been reading. You saw me." He said trying to stutter out his excuse in a fast pace, maybe the dumb kid would just let it go. After all it was true, well..parts of it, he had been reading but then he had stopped. But the boy was freaking asleep so how in the world would he be able to prove that Kanda was lying?!

Allen looked at him, "B..But K.Kanda, I s..saw you staring at me! W..WHy?" he said nervously, "Y..You were!" he said as he looked at the swordsman's pink face. "We..well?' he hid behind the couch to avoid being killed. He still didn't understand why the guy would lie so bluntly, was he embarrassed for staring at Allen?

"I told you! I dropped the damned book! I just looked in your direction for a second and you're already making assumptions!" He lied, trying to protect himself. It didn't seem to be working! What now? Was the damned brat going to run to Komui about this? That was the last thing Kanda needed, to have the psychotic Sister complexed wanna be scientist on his case.

Allen poked his head from the couch and he glared, "Y..You're lying you..you moody bd!" he said quite bravely, "Y..You're sta..staring at me!" he said noting the closed book, it was now on the ground but ALlen could tell the lies on the exorcist's face, he was hiding something and ALlen didn't like it one bit.

"I..!" Kanda's face grew redder as he tried to cover it up. He had no idea how he should reply and had to face it. He had been caught. Red handed.

Allen looked at him now his grin growing, "You we..were looking at me!" he teased, "You..You're a pervert!" he sang, "Kanda is a perverrrrrt!" he laughed before he saw the growing anger of the swordsman who was clutching his katana.

"Who the hell do you think you fucking are bean sprout?!" he said as he menacingly loomed over him, "I'll chop you into pieces for your stupid comments!!"

Allen backed off about fifty feet, and hid behind another stuffed armchair the upholstery wearing out. "Kanda you were clearly staring at me and it's stupid to even deny it!" he laughed although his teasing had worn off quite a bit.

Kanda unseathed his prized sword slowly and glared a deathlike way, "You have some nerve to even joke like that, I was not staring at you and for you to even **joke ** about such an obscene thing is death." He started to walk over to where Allen was meekly peeking out from.

Unfamiliar foot steps echoed through the corridor just outside of the room and it caused both boys to freeze, Kanda really didn't need to have anyone else involved because htat would just mean eye witnesses. Leading for more casualties. He hated explaining things to others of why he did something or another.

Allen froze keeping an on the unseathed Mugen, he had his hands clasped over his neck in desperated hopes that he would be able to save at least that. Whimpering very lightly he eyed the swordsman hoping that he would just let it go even if for a moment giving Allen a good chance of escape.

The other person walked by the room with out even noticing the angsty swordsman and terrified white haired boy, seeing as they were in the clear Kanda returned his attention to Allen, what was already begining to sneak away from the swordsman's length of reach.

"Oi, get back here bean sprout, did I ever say you could leave?" he said with out looking at him. He knew that the younger exorcist would try to get away the first moment that was given to him.

Stopping dead in his tracks, Allen reluctantly turned to him, "I..uh rememebered that Je..Jerry had ..an extra special meal for me waiting right now!" he said lying, although his eyes shifted as if trying to look for a faster escape.

Turning swiftly on his boot heel, Kanda whipped around to face the white haired boy, "What's the matter Bean sprout? Scared of me?" he grinned, it was similar to the one Komui had plastered on his face when ever he saw the oppertunity to try out a new invention on Lavi or Allen.

"I..Isn't it normal to be scared of someone who is holding a sword and is looking like a psycho?" he asked meekly, the last part although was not meant for Kanda to hear.

_'A psycho? Che, stupid beansprout, can't keep his mouth shut tight over his words...useless boy._' kanda's obsidian eyes gleamed a little as he walked closer to Allen closing the distance between them with no reluctancy.

Allen backed up hoping to increase that distance, it was getting too nerve wracking for him he couldn't let Kanda have an advantage with him he knew if he got the chance Allen's head would be off his shoulders in a blink of an eye.

"OI YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" a pair of arms wrapped around Kanda's neck almost choking the tall teen and making him lose his grip on Mugen.

"What do you want now idiot rabbit?" snarled Kanda as he immediately regained his grip on his sword and jerked his neck around at an angle to see his attacker.

"Oh come on Yuu don't be so cold, we're all in this together and you should see us as equals!" one emerald eye shone from behind the swordsman's head, flaming burnt orange hair to compliment it. "Come on Yuu, leave the little boy alone he was only joking with you ...I think.." Lavi replied as he smiled at Allen.

Sighing with relief Allen smiled weakly still trying to regain his composure. "Y..Yes, I wa..was just kidding around Kanda." he laughed still shaking a little, any closer and Kanda would be able to slice his neck clean open.

Kanda snorted a little and glared, "Release my neck before I slice that pale stomach of yours clean open rabbit."

Lavi quickly obliged to Kanda's order and backed away with his hands up palms facing outwards as if trying to protect himself from an oncoming attack, "E..Easy there Yuu, we're all good now...so put your sword away okay?" he grinned uneasily, he had known Kanda for as long as he could remember the first encounter was the worst, being that Kanda had almost suceeded in trying to kill him.

Kanda grumbled something that sounded remotely like, _'Damned rabbit, he just had to interfere for that bean sprout'_ sheathing his sword he snapped his attention to Allen who squeaked and glared,  
"Watch your back bean sprout, I'll be shoving my sword through it as soon as you're alone." he said before then turning and grabbing his jacket off the couch.

Watching Kanda leave, Allen's legs gave out from underneath him.

-- --

"Allen are you alright?" Lavi bent down to inspect the paling boy's face, "Yuu gave yah a scare din't he?" he mused, he squatted cupping Allen's face in his palm, "you look horrible."

Allen gulped and shook his head, "He..he just scared me a bit Lavi, don't worry." he grinned but his legs weren't going to let him move anytime soon. Trembling was a sign of fear and he hated it, it just made him look weaker which led to Kanda harassing him further.

Lavi grabbed his upper arm, "You're shaking like crazy, let's get you something to eat huh?" he smiled brightly, "I think some good food will make you calmer, after all you're always happy when you eat." he laughed as he assisted Allen to the cafeteria.

"Allen!" Sang the pink haired chef Jerry, "What can I do for you?" he said getting in close proximity with Allen, "And I mean I'll do anything you want" he grinned.

Lavi grimaced, the way Jerry acted and his appearence was more than enough for the young bookman to guess that with out a doubt...Jerry was gay. It was only a speculation though, but enough to make Lavi feel sick.

"Ah..Jerry...I would like...Curry fries, mashed potatoes, nashigoren, pepperoni pizza, pasta, beef yakisoba, beef stew, and Caesar salad, crab cakes.. And for dessert, ten...no twenty mitarashi dango! All in large servings please!" Smiled the white haired teen, he already was less nervous and was able to stand on his own.

Jerry giggled like a school girl and sighed, it was said he loved the way Allen's stomach worked which was if not scary just completley wrong, "Is that all? Are you sure that's enough Allen?" he asked.

"Mmnhmm!" Allen smiled as he nodded a little, he was sure that was more than enough, although he never did notice how much 'enough' was when he ate.

"Alright then, I'll have it done in just a minute my little cutie pie!" Jerry patted him on the head and then disappeared into the darkness of the kitchen sounds of pots and pans could be heard.

"Aiiya..Allen haven't you noticed how...uh..friendly Jerry is with you?" Lavi asked as they sat down waiting for the food, "I mean more than the other exorcists or finders he seems to ..be fascinated with you."

Allen, oblivious to pretty much everything, tilted his head, "Lavi..maybe it's just his personality? I'm sure he's always friendly to everyone, not just me." he said as he smiled more. Feeling happy about getting a big meal was just exactly what he needed to get his mind off Kanda.

"Ahh.. Allen you're such a kid.." groaned the older red head.

-- --

"Here you go mon ami." said Jerry setting down the rest of the plates filled to the brim with Allen's order. "Enjoy my little one." he said before skipping off to the kitchen to fill other orders.

"Ikatdakimasu!" Shouted allen before diving into a plate of Curry fries, he felt himself become less and less scared of Kanda and more hungry than before. He smiled, "Laffi.." he said his cheeks full resembling a chipmunk. "Awn't 'ou gowing 'o eat anwything?"

Lavi smiled weakly watching plate after plate become barren as his younger friend dove into them, "Erm, not really I kinda ate before hand." he said waving him off. He smiled as he propped his head up with his elbow.

"Allen...why do you even bother interacting with Yuu? I mean if you are so afraid of him...why not just avoid him all together?" he asked.

Allen sighed not stopping his eating, "Becawse that means dat I'm 'eak" he said his cheeks stuffed with dangos.

Lavi frowned, "SO what if you're weak? Everyone is weak at one point or another...so why are you trying harder than before?"

Allen didn't bother to reply that time, his talking was annoying him already. He didn't want to talk about why he had to be stronger and show Kanda that he was. It was none of the rabbit's buisness anyways.

"Ahhh I see.." Lavi said smiling more and more, resembling the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. "I see what's going on now."

Allen grumbled a little and then began to dive in his second plate of dangos, he knew the rabbit would some day figure it out but he didn't think so soon. "There is nothing going on Lavi..I just hate being called 'weak' " he said glaring and then eating again.

"Right right the mighty Allen stands alone. He doesn't have any kind of relationship because he is the 'destroyer of time' " said Lavi in a monotone voice, but the one emerald eye gleamed in a way that Allen hadn't seen it before.

"Sure what ever you say Lavi." he said finishing up his dessert. He wanted to just eat in peace.

"I'm joking Arren" Lavi put his accent in boldly, "I know for a fact that you work hard for one person...and for that one person to notice and want to be near you."

Allen laughed, "lavi..there's nothing like that going on, so shut up already you're letting your inner fan girl take over your head."

Lavi rolled his one eye, "Okay..well I thought you were doing this to impress someone we know."

Allen sighed, "Who would that be?" he asked, he knew Lavi would chalk it up to Lenalee, since some finders started the rumor that they were dating since Lenalee only was worried about how he was and where he was.

"Our very own...**Kanda Yuu**"


	2. Unfufilled Night: Prelude to the future

**Unfufilled Night: Prelude to the future.**

**Disclaimer: I'm so sad to announce with a heavy heart...that I do not own **

**Dgray man or anything of the sort...which is ..why...I am so sad.**

_"Our very own...Kanda Yuu"_

Those words rang clear as day in Allen's ears and he gagged on his last mitarashi dango, "**WHAT?!**" he screamed,

making several other bystanders turn around in their seats. Quickly scanning the room Allen's face turned pink and he quickly apologized to the finders and exorcists.

Lavi was one of them who snickered behind his hand, "Settle down bean sprout." he managed to choke out between laughs, "Seriously I was kidding around, although your face says I was right."

Not bothering to sit down Allen glared, "You..you weren't right!" He denied as he glared viciously at Lavi.

Lavi smiled, "If you say so Bean sprout." he laughed as he noticed that Allen's whole face was redder while

he continued to deny his statement.

Allen sat down finally sighing and breathing heavily, "I am not trying to impress that psychotic, stupid, girly figured low life!"

Lavi's eye shot open and then his giggling continued, he had always made fun of Kanda's looks before but hearing

how Allen defined Kanda was just too funny, he couldn't stop not even to tell Allen to look who was directly behind him.

"What? Kanda is just a girl in guys clothing! " Allen said he raised an eye brow as he waited

for his friend's giggling to stop. He wanted to get the message across to lavi that he was not trying to impress Kanda

at all, although it was a total lie.

"Che."

Allen winced and turned around slowly not really wanting to see who was behind him, he squeezed his eyes shut as he looked to face none other than the person he mostly feared more than others.

"having fun over here idiot beansprout?" Kanda glared as he looked at him with deathlike eyes, "Go on keep talking, see what happens to you later." a cruel smirk formed over the thin lips that were usually contorted into a frown now were plunged further into a snarl.

Allen gulped, he knew that now was the time to beg for mercy but the words just wouldn't form right. "K..kanda you've been here this who..whole time?" he said fearing his life already. He felt his chest start to burst with anxiety, how would the japanese teen kill him? With one slash of his sword? Strangle him to death? Or maybe, just maybe beat him to death? Out of all of them Allen prefered the quick and painless death option.

"Obviously beansprout."

Lavi blinked, this was going to be bad he just could feel it. Well actually just watching Kanda's temple throb was proof enough. "Ahh..Yuu..don't kill Allen he was just kidding around, I'm the one who start-"

"Shut the hell up if you know what's good for you rabbit." snapped Kanda, "Stop sticking up for this little idiot's mistakes, he has to learn the hard way."

"But Yuu.-"

"I said **shut the hell up**!"

Allen looked at Lavi gratefully, he had always been saved by him but now it was probably a good thing if Lavi would keep his mouth shut, Allen didn't want him to get killed even if it was his fault.

--

"Now then...beansprout...I hope you enjoyed your short lived life here at the Order." Kanda unseathed his sword like he did before, he kept his eyes on Allen death spelled out in them.

Lavi squeezed his eyes shut he didn't want to see the white haired boy being chopped up Lavi viewed him as a little brother or a child that needed someone to hold his hand. Lately though it seemed he was doing much more than holding his hand, but it could have just been his imagination.

Allen's left hand twitched, his innocence reacting to the fear he felt. He breathed in and exhaled it was too suspenseful, why would Kanda just let him sweat it out? It was too much, he glared.

"OI! If you're going to kill me stop goofing off and do it!"

Kanda blinked at those words, _the runt was asking to be killed?_ It was too much, and Kanda would greatly oblige, he grinned, "Gladly Bean sprout." He whipped the rest of Mugen out of it's black sheath. He looked around, a majority of the other members of the Dark Order who were enjoying their lunches up until now were gawking at the sight.

_'Che, too many witnesses, and I don't have the time to shut them up either, nor do I feel like doing that.'_ he sighed, he grabbed the hood of Allen's jacket, "Come with me idiot bean sprout."

Allen squirmed, he was choking from being dragged by his jacket, the collar digging into his soft neck, "K..Kanda!" he shouted, "Wh..Where are you.."

"Shut the hell up stupid." was the blunt reply he got from the stoic japanese teen.

Allen immediately slapped his hands over his mouth even though he wanted to scream now fear was taking over his body making it throb and feel horrible, he was going to throw up he was going to completely throw up!

Dragging the silent boy to an isolated location, Kanda let him go. Allen took this oppertunity to breath in air normally.

"What..are you going to do to me here? Why not kill me in the cafeteria?" he asked as he shook uncontrollably.

"Shut up." Kanda whipped around and grabbed Allen's right arm, he prefered not to touch the other for some reason it was too much, seeing a young boy with such a horrid life and curse. At times it seemed to make him want to pity the younger male not that he would show it at least.

Allen gasped at the harsh and firm grip Kanda's hand had, he squirmed and tried to wretch away from him. "Let..Let go Kanda! that hurt you jerk!" he shouted angrily. He felt Kanda squeeze it purposely and winced.

Kanda glared, he stopped lower to look the boy in the face, "I could kill you with one hand right now bean sprout." he said menacingly, "it would be just as easy as killing anyone else here."

Allen inhaled sharply scared for his life again, it was getting too intense and the pain that shot through his regular arm was hurting more than usual, "I'm well aware of that Kanda, although you haven't killed me thus far."

Kanda smirked, "Bold aren't we? You think just because I've let you live means I am not planning to kill you at all?" he asked, "Che, see why you're called stupid?"

"No I don't, I'm just pointing out the truth Kanda."

The calmness of Allen's voice was unusually stronger than Kanda had planned and he clucked his tongue, he expected the boy to be stuttering and crying his eyes out. Change of plans.

"You're very mouthy today runt." Kanda glared, his eyes icier than before, "You really should talk to me with more respect and stay out of my way just like everyone else." He squeezed his wrist tightly to get the message clear.

A new wave of pain shot through his arm and Allen opened his mouth in a muffled whimper, "You're not the boss or king of this place Kanda. Let go that hurts dammit!"

Kanda smirked, finally he was making the boy understand just how easily he could snap his wrist, he had done it to Lavi once before. "I don't have to be a damned descendant of royalty bean.sprout." he said slowly, "All I need to do is threaten those worthless finders and newbies and they respect me instantly."

"It's called fear Kanda not respect." Allen Said almost too boldly he glared back, "I said to let me go you ass." he snapped, "that hurts!"

"Obviously I mean it to hurt dumb ass." responded Kanda, "I should start, by chopping that tongue of yours' out." He grabbed the shorter pale boy's chin and jerked it up making him look painfully at his face.

"Go ahead. You're all talk!" Allen said his voice now shaking.

Kanda reached for his already unsheathed sword and his eyes gleamed with untold malice, "Keep talking to me like that beansprout." he said, "I'm just toying with you until the last breath you take."

Allen jerked his face away from Kanda's grip, "I didn't think that was your style kanda."

"You don't think at all beansprout."

"I do too you straight cut fringe!"

The gleam in Kanda's eyes turned brighter, suddenly Allen found himself barely two inches apart from Kanda's face, his gray eyes which looked now pale blue shot open.

Kanda's breath was lightly touching Allen's neck, he shuddered at the feeling, he didn't understand but it actually felt good..which was really bad. He blinked, "K..Kanda what are you doing now?!"

Kanda smirked, it was one of those rare almost grins that Allen had seen since he had lived in the Order.

"Shut up beansprout." he said as he lookeda t him in the eye, "You shouldn't talk to the person who is about to kill you." His voice was in a soft almost silk like tone, making it hard for Allen to concentrate. It was just too damned seductive.

_Dammit stop talking to me in such a manner you idiot psycho swordsman._ Allen glared but his anger was becoming more like meekness and curiousity.

Kanda looked at him, "Are you nervous about something bean sprout?" He squeezed his wrist more gently but still firmly.

Allen couldn't respond he just couldn't find a proper come back, _of course there is something to be nervous about you idiot! It's how you're talking to me!'_ He screamed in his head he would never say a thing about it though.

"Come on Bean sprout Say something...do something...I dare you." kanda said smoothly he wanted to see what the boy's next move would be. It was something that would determine where they would go from there.

**Omake:**

**Yo-**

**Thanks for those who reviewed this new fanfiction Yullen that I did, although it isnt**

**perfection, I appreciate those who actually favorited and encouraged me to continue!**

**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST 3**

**Allen Uke Chan.**


	3. UnfufilledNight:Lesson you won't forget

**Special thanks: All of you who reviewed the first two chapters of this Yullen,**

**thank you so much!! I really enjoy your suggestions/comments. -**

**I am trying to make the chapters longer, and I hope I can suceed! Thanks and keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: I still..don't own Dgray man but currently I am trying to bargain**

**Hoshino sensei to at least let me own some of the characters, even just for a day..**

**-sigh- but so far...no progress (dammit DX)**

**-allen uke**

**--**

**Unfulfilled Night: **_**A lesson you won't forget.**_

"_Well make your move bean sprout...I dare you."_

Allen blinked, _make a move? What kind of 'move'?!_ He felt his heart practically jump out of his chest.

"Well beat sprout..are you going to make a move or what?" kanda asked breaking into his thoughts he glared menacingly again at him.

Allen blushed, god he didn't even understand why, he looked at him, "Get the hell away from me," he said as he tried to jerk away. He felt Kanda press his arm against the wall, "I SAID LET GO YOU JERK!!"

Kanda exhaled, "No." he said bluntly his malice returning. He glared at him, _ Such an idiot._.

Allen inhaled again, his scent was intoxicating his senses and he couldn't breath. "K..Kanda..stop. This is wrong!" he said but his voice was weak and sounded like he wanted more, his voice now in a soft moan.

"Eh? What was that bean sprout?" Kanda mused he smiled as he leaned in closer, " Why don't you be more than a bean sprout and do something about this if you think it's 'wrong' .

Allen opened one blue eye and looked at him, the Japanese teen's obsidian eyes were so close, he could see that they weren't as harsh as he thought they were. Kanda had always kept him at a distance and it was hard to see what they truly looked like.

Kanda looked at him, he had always viewed the younger exorcist as a pure nuisance, and pure waste of space. Now it seemed to be so wrong, he was just a young teen someone who didn't know what it was like to be loved much like Kanda himself. Although how they showed it had an effect, Kanda held everyone at an enormous distance keeping them in the dark, and making them fear him.

Allen pulled those close to him and let people understand who and what he wanted out of life, he was the type of sweet Kanda hated for so long, but now he was becoming more strong and independent he was becoming more than just an experienced exorcist, now he was becoming part of Kanda's life.

Kanda gritted his teeth angrily, he was letting the boy get to him now, these thoughts were only kept in his subconscious which was forced back into the very corner of his mind. They shouldn't have aroused from that dark corner, but now they were. It confused and angered Kanda, he never wanted them to show up especially not now.

"Stop looking at me like that bean sprout."

"I'm not doing anything Straight cut fringe"

Allen's retorts were nothing compared to Kanda's vicious outbursts, he wasn't one to talk back in such a manner unless it was necessary. He knew this and it was something else that he couldn't stand to let kanda take advantage of.

Kanda snorted he could see that the runt was weakening, "you're pathetic as an exorcist bean sprout."

Allen glared, "Let me go you pervert." He still didn't understand why Kanda was looking at him like he wanted him.

But no he couldn't have really wanted him, Allen was sure that kanda was not gay, well as far as he knew of it.

"Shut up, what's that look of defiance supposed to mean?" Kanda snapped, he grabbed Allen's chin and tilted it up again, which was at a painful angle being that Allen was shorter. His eyes bore into his again and he noticed that his skin was as soft as it looked. It shot jolts thought kanda's skin.

"...Nothing at all idiot."

"Don't underestimate me rookie" Kanda gripped his shoulder tightly, he looked at him with pure malice.

"And the same to you dumb ass."

Kanda glared and pushed him against the worn out stone wall, "I'm going to make you wish you never said that bean sprout."

Allen felt trapped even more so, he was getting more and more frightened by the teen's threats.

"I don't think so Kanda." he said back, "Are you done toying with me now?"

"Not even in the least"

"Greaaaaat" Allen breathed out, he felt the older teen push him even harder against the wall his left hand was beginning to invocate. He restrained it though, knowing it would be a bad thing.

"JUST GREAT." he repeated.

Kanda glared it seemed like nothing was working anymore, the younger teen was just not begging for mercy like he wanted, he hated to be seen as the wimp. No nono, he didn't want that Allen was the wimp not him.

"I said...**don't underestimate me**" Kanda said his grip instinctively tightening with his irritability. He could feel the bone creak underneath the pressure. "I could snap your arm with out blinking an eye. You know."

"Do it." Allen responded with renewed defiance.

"Che, you're really pathetic you've lost the will to fight back already bean sprout?"

"My name is Allen Walker."

"I really don't give a damn."

This was the normal conversation that took place between the two all the time, Kanda proud maybe too proud for his own good, always refused to refer to the younger teen by his given name. In which Allen would respond with remarks that usually angered the japanese teenager, thus both would invocate their weapons and a fight would start.

_**SNAP**_

--

Kanda who had finally had enough, gripped Allen's wrist tightly enough to feel the bone cracking under the pressure, a slight cracking sound could be heard. His face went blank, he really didn't mean to do it, well he did but not with out seeing if the bean sprout would fight back. He looked at him waiting for the coming response.

"Che," the older teen clucked his tongue simply, "See what you make me do when you don't fight for yourself beansprout?" he released Allen's now shaking hand.

"I didn't do anything of the sort because it wasn't my fault..you're just too violent!"

"Shut up already." Kanda looked at him, even though Allen angered him, he knew that if in fact his wrist was broken, Kanda would feel guilty and then he would have to look after the twerp. It was all a hinderence on his part.

Allen refused to respond and simply clutched his hand to his chest. It was throbbing but fortunately it wasn't broken. The pain was still there, but with some ice it would hopefully heal faster, "I didn't do anything."

"You do realise I am not taking responsibility and telling that psychotic sister complexed mad scientist what happened."

Allen glared up at Kanda with flashing blue eyes that even made Kanda jolt, "I know, I don't expect the almighty Kanda to ever admit he screws up, he's just toooooo perfect!" he snapped. "He's never wrong, and its because he is just too full of himself to notice!"

Kanda's head snapped back to Allen's direction, "What did you just say you little ass?! **I'm full of myself?!**"

"Ah I see, you're just as slow in mentality as you are in accuracy." Allen said scratching his head, "I'll try to go slower to help you understand."

Kanda grabbed him with his arm, he wrapped the other around Allen's left arm making it throb just as painfully. "I'm going to teach you a lesson that you'll never forget." He snarled.

"Right right like you could you're all talk Kanda." sighed Allen as he yawned clearly bored.

"Go on hit me fight me I dare you to."

"I don't hit girls."

"Is that all you have to say bean sprout? These are your final moments to talk normally from this point on."

"You have effeminate complex, and mess with your hair more then Lenalee or Miranda! You have no sense of style and you are a grumpy always bitchy exorcist!" Allen was having WAY too much fun with this.

"...An.any thing else" Kanda twitched his eye mucel was proof of his anger, he hated letting him go on and on but he just wanted to see what the boy had to say.

"Okay..you're a pathetic cross dressing prom princess, with no sense of kindness, no heart and you're a real asshole." grinned Allen.

"..." Kanda glared he already felt like killing Allen now he just wanted him to shut the hell up before Kanda could be called any other effeminate titles.

"I happen to like my hair like this, two..I'm not heartless, three...I don't like being kind." he said slowly.

"Oh! And you're a lowlife who is a pervert and lies about looking, no, staring at me while I sleep!"

Kanda's bottom eye lid twitched, he would have permanent nerve damage by the end of this, it was already decided.

"**for the last fucking time! I.was.not.staring.at you!!"** he shouted loudly, how many more times was this boy going to say it?!

"LIAR! YOU ARE A DRAG QUEEN LIA-"

Kanda cut him off suddenly crushing his lips against those of Allen's, "I said to shut up bean sprout.." he began his dark eyes glimmering for a minute.

"I already said...I'd teach you a lesson you'd never be able to forget. No matter what you do." he said his voice lowered and smooth.

Allen gawked at him too shocked to reply, the words had suddenly erased from his mind. He felt his whole body tingle, and then go numb the kiss lingering on his lips. He finally managed to stutter the first thing that came to his mind. "Y..You are really a PERVERT!"

Finally he made his move Kanda wanted so badly, he shoved Kanda's body far from his with the remainder of his strength, then dashed off frantically until the swordsman was nothing more than a distant blur. It surely was a lesson Allen would never be able to forget no matter what he did.

'_That..that JERK!...He did more than just try to kill me..he ...he stole my first kiss!'_


	4. UnfufilledNight:Mistakes

HELLO! I have revived this story due to popular demand!

thank you so much!! I really enjoy your suggestions/comments. -

I am trying to make the chapters longer, and I hope I can succeed! Thanks and keep it up!

Disclaimer: I still..don't own D gray man but currently I am trying to bargain

I'd even agree to own one little golem ! (hear that Hoshino sensei?)

* * *

_'He stole it! He actually stole my first!'_

Allen ran into his room and then slammed the door shut as loudly as possible. He ran to his bed and then flopped ontop of it burying his face into the pillow and yelling as loud as he could into it. He groaned in resentment as he felt hot tears filling up the corners of his dark gray eyes. How dare he do what he did to him! It was so wrong! So very very very wrong! He clenched his hand into a fist and then pounded on his pillow feeling like he was going to explode. that stupid stupid stupid bakanda! Who did he think he was to steal a kiss?!

"Allleeen?" A voice rang at the door, the familiar accent made him look up and then frown a little, Lavi the always grinning soon to be bookman stood at the door and then walked in with out being told to. "Are you okay? I heard a yell and saw you run for it.."

Allen wiped the silver tears away and then sat up on his bed, "Hel..Hello Lavi ." he said softly as he then looked at him hoping that the other wasn't there to see him screaming into his pillow. Actually that creeped him out, how he always would pop out of nowhere or enter a room with no one noticing. "Wh..what do you mean? I'm fine."

"Allen allen allen, you should know that I can tell when you are upset. And I know the source. Yuu chan was being a jerk to you?" Lavi sat on the chair near him and then frowned as he rested his chin on his palm, "You should stay away from him if he's doing nothing but causing you pain you know."

"But you said-"

"Ara, I know what I said Allen, but I think that he's doing more damage to you now that he's caught on to something.. and with the Millennium Earl becoming more of a threat, you being in pain, or actually in pieces literally is not good. We're friends right? I want the best for you"

Lavi's grin returned the serious conversation starting to turn to a more friendly atmosphere. Lavi still felt uneasy for pushing Allen so far though, he had forced him to confront Kanda before and now it was becoming hazardous.

"Thank you Lavi ..." he smiled weakly as he looked at his older friend who was smiling and adjusting his trademark scarf, sometimes Allen wondered why he even wore it when it wasn't cold. But knowing Lavi he just kept his mouth shut.

"So, do you want to do something? I bet Komui or Linalee could take your mind off of pissy Yuu chan ." A crooked grin covered Lavi's face and Allen couldn't help but smile, Lavi's expressions were always contagious.

"Sure." Allen hopped off the bed and shrugged off his jacket, he wasn't going to wear it while inside today, it just felt heavy for some reason. He smiled softly at Lavi who got off the chair and then walked to the door with him.

* * *

"KANDA!" A clip board hit the swordsman on the head hard , Linalee glared at him as she stood next to him, "Allen was crying again! What did you do to him! You know you should not bully him, you know he's trying his best but you still hate him! "

"Che, leave it be .." he said as he rubbed his head, damn another bump courtesy of a girl, what would the finders say? He frowned as he stepped away from the other Asian exorcist and then leaned against the wall touching his lips briefly with a calloused hand, "That beansprout started this whole mess and I'm going to teach him a lesson."

"Allen is just asserting himself! You treat him like he's nothing more than a pain!"

"That's exactly what he is, he's too kind, too sympathetic, and too caring, that isn't what exorcists should be!"

Linalee puffed her cheeks up in annoyance with the lack of sincerity that the other showed for the younger and much more frail boy. It was completely stupid to argue with him. Kanda just had hardened over the years and was never going to change, even if it was the end of the world he would remain a stiff, selfish, crude and vulgar man. She looked away.

"Well you have to get along with him, we are all family here."

"I don't need family."

"You've told me that before and I think you're just pathetic yourself, containing all your emotions, hurting others in order to feel relieved..you'll never make any friends."

"Don't need them either, friendships are fake."

"So what we have..is fake?"

Kanda glanced at her, true they had been 'friends' since they were little, and they talked to each other more than Kanda talked to anyone else.

"I never said that."

Linalee's face softened and she smiled again, "Well you have a mission with Allen anyways. I just came here to scold you and then give you the mission specs." She handed him a black folder with the rose cross on it. She sighed, she couldn't make him 'like' the other exorcists, but she could try to make him less edgy around them.

"Why with him?"

"Because my brother thinks you two are capable to handle this, Bookman is going wit Lavi to Vienna."

"Lucky Rabbit."

"Why would you rather be with Lavi?"

"Why are you asking that kind of thing?"

"You said lucky rabbit..that's Lavi isn't it?"

"I meant he gets to go with someone who actually is worth being in the Black order."

"*sighs* Kanda please just go on this mission and don't give Allen a heart attack..or chop him up either please?"

"Can't promise any of that ." He pushed off the wall and then walked down the corridor to go to the relaxation room to read the rest of the file. "When do we leave?"

"In two days, that means that you need to pack, and tell Allen about it too." she said as she had given him more than one file, one was scrawled with Allen's name for his part of the mission.

"I'm not his freaking keeper."

"But you're his partner. " she turned on her heel and walked back towards the science department room, these boys had to be the most immature exorcists she had ever met.

* * *

Lavi had been talking about a cute filipino girl he had been hitting on back on his last mission and continued to drawl on with out noticing the youngster's lack of attention, which in a way was a good thing. Lavi smiled as he looked at Allen who was acting a little better since they had left his room.

"AAANY ways, this girl was totally hot an-"

"Beansprout."

Lavi sighed a little as he turned to see the other exorcist in the relaxation room which they were passing by, Kanda had seen Allen, hard to miss with a head of white hair, but mostly had heard Lavi blabber on about girls and assumed he was talking to the short exorcist.

"Its Allllen Yuu, not beansprout."

"Shut up Rabbit"

"Cheee, you're so meaaaaan Yuuuuu"

Lavi frowned as he stood near Allen who had stopped fridged on the spot like a rabbit that had been seen by a wolf. He narrowed his one good green eye and then frowned as he shook the shorter one to attention.

"Ah..Kanda what is it?"

"Mission specs, come get them now." Kanda made no movement to get up from the couch where he had set up his things.

Allen made no movement to get any closer to the other and Lavi noticed he frowned and then walked over to Kanda holding out his hand in order to give them to Allen.

"Rabbit..quit baby sitting the beansprout...if he's scared of me..he has to face his fears like a man..not like a wimpy little shit."

Allen twitched and he felt his blood boil lightly, he could feel his face heating up with humiliation and then looked away.

Lavi snatched the folder up and then frowned, "Yuu you're being too harsh on Allen..he's already scared of you and you just make it worse. We're all friends."

Before Kanda could open his mouth, they left Lavi had given him a warning look and then escorted Allen away hopefully to make sure the two wouldn't end up fighting again. No wonder Kanda hated people, they were always bitching at him.

_"I'd be mad too ..if someone I didn't like kissed me..shit....now he hates me more."_

* * *

To be continued

(Sorry so short, I kind of had to shorten it since I haven't updated this for a year. Please review!


End file.
